1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic bistable devices and particularly to utilization of such devices in a non-volatile memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, non-volatile memory devices are created with inorganic bistable elements. Recently, attempts have been made to utilize organic bistable devices in both volatile and non-volatile memory. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0027849 by Yang et al., incorporated herein by reference, describes an organic bistable device to be used in a memory cell.
Although promising, the bistable devices discussed by Yang are unsuitable for practical and commercial use, as they exhibit short charge retention times.